Solana Kimball
| place= 7/16 | alliances= | challenges= 6 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 30 }} is a contestant from Survivor: Kalahari Desert. She was portrayed by Sulola. Profile Name (Age): 'Solana Kimball (25) '''Tribe Designation: ' '''Current Residence: '''Tuscon, Arizona '''Occupation: '''Museum Tour Guide '''Claim to Fame: '''I can recite the history of the Tuscon area for the past several centuries and beyond from memory. Basically I'm an encyclopedia on the subject, it's my job after all. So I'm the closest you'll get to talking to someone with a PhD besides...well, with a PhD lol! '''Inspiration in Life: '''Nah, it isn't some obscure historical figure from the Tuscon area. Really, one of my biggest influences has got to be Serena & Venus Williams. Those two gurls know how to slay it out on the tennis courts, and I used to play tennis when I was in high school so I really looked up to them. They helped me get into shape and to find confidence in myself, they're definitely my rolemodels <3 '''Hobbies: '''Painting, hiking, watching reality shows, running, tennis, biking. I just like things that keep me busy and keep me fit and thinking well. Really keeps me feelin good and healthy. '''Pet Peeves: '''People who think history is "pointless" (no wonder we have so many wars, like damn people let's learn from our mistakes!), shoes on a squeaky wet tile floor, eek, and also fake ass people. I know I'll be dealing with a ton of them in this game, but people who you're close to that suddenly go fake on you drive me furious. Oh, and getting asked why I have freckles if I'm black. Biracial, y'all! :) '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Curious, Sociable, Awkward-ish '''If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why?: # Well first off it's not an island lol. Anyway, firstly I'd bring a giant water tower so my tribe could stay hydrated in the burning hot desert while the other tribe gets dehydrated as heck. Trust me, I live in Arizona, I know what dehydration can do to someone, it ain't pretty. # Some big, lengthy history book that will take forever to get through. I love history but I wasn't the best student in school especially in English so it usually takes me a while to read a lot of the history books out there. # My iPod (yes I like to use technology that ancient) so I can listen to some tunes. I've gotta get the good bops in. SZA, Kali Uchis, Kehlani, H.E.R., Jhene Aiko, Hayley Kiyoko, Kilo Kish, the works. Keeps my mind fresh and keeps me inspired. I'd also like to bring headphones to listen but I ran outta items *shrug* 'SURVIVOR Contestant You're Most Like: '''I know people probably will compare me to Michaela since we look alike, I get it, and I do think I'm similar to Michaela in the way that we're both a little kooky and definitely hard working. But she's a little less awkward and more...intense than me. I think I'm more like Taj from Tocantins for sure. She's like my effing spirit animal <3 '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: '''Chance to win a million bucks + fun + challenge + my favorite show on Earth = OF COURSE! '''Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: '''Living in Arizona is hell already, and one time my friend and I got lost on our way home from a rave and we had to live out of her car (which had it's air conditioning broken) for almost two days before we got rescued. I can deal with the elements and since I like in the desert the heat won't hurt me as much as the others. '''Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: '''Like, everyone dreams that they can do it. They watch the show and are like "Umm yes I could do that obviously, look at imaginary me slaying it with that perfect game and snatching wigs to and fro." But I really wanna test myself and see how well I'll do. I do think I'm a pretty social person and a pretty smart strategist, but I wanna test myself, not only physically but to see if my conceptions of myself are really true. And I really believe they are. I'm a strong people person, I know this game in and out, and I'm here to win and play my hardest. That's more than enough to get me to the end <3 Survivor: Kalahari Desert Voting History Post-''Survivor After Kalahari Desert, Solana returned to her job as a museum tour guide in Arizona, but she often met fans who loved her on the season and is a local celebrity. She's forgiven and remained friends with many of the castaways on her season and will forever remember her glorious ''Survivor ''experience! Trivia At the Reunion Show, Solana was voted the Hero of the Season by her fellow castmates. Category:7th Place Category:Survivor: Kalahari Desert Category:Survivor: Kalahari Desert Castaways Category:Jury Members Category:Hero of the Season